


At The Rock Show

by burymeinziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeinziam/pseuds/burymeinziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is just something about Harry and Louis is dying to know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Rock Show

“Get anything good?”

Louis looked down to his camera and shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to the stage. All the shots were the same, really. He’d get one of the vocalist hunched over and shouting out lyrics to the crowd. He’d snap one of the guitarist thrashing around on the floor causing the crowd to scream and cheer even louder than they had been before. Maybe he’d get a few of the drummer, the backbone of the band, sweaty and tossing one of his sticks into the air.

It was all the same every time. The band members and the genres of music differed, but the shots always felt the same.

“It’s not a bad night,” Louis finally answered, turning to face his partner, Zayn. He lifted the camera to his eyes and caught a shot of the bassist, stoic, nodding his head in time with the music. Louis couldn’t help but to laugh because bass players are always the same.

“This band fucking sucks,” Zayn commented, leaning against the wall backstage. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he observed the stage with bored eyes.

“They aren’t completely terrible. I’m sure once you talk them you can come up with something to write about,” Louis reasoned, dropping the camera from his eye and turning to face Zayn who now had his eyes closed and was rubbing at his temples. The bass was beginning to give him a headache. “Besides all you listen to is Nicki Minaj and that asshole, Lil Wayne. Of course you’re going to think they’re a shit band.”

Zayn cracked an eye opened and offered Louis a cheeky grin. “Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches. You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes.”

Louis looked toward Zayn, dumbfounded, before shaking his head and turning back to the stage. “I can’t believe you just sang me the lyrics from ‘Stupid Hoe’,” he said. “I can’t believe you know the lyrics to ‘Stupid Hoe.’”

Zayn laughed and moved to stand next to Louis, taking a moment to observe the crowd. “What can I say?” He responded. “I’m a man of many surprises.”

Louis only hummed a response as he too began to take in the crowd. While he enjoyed the enthusiasm of a large group of people coming together to see a show, Louis wasn’t a fan of the harsh push and shove of the pit. He didn’t understand the point in throwing yourself at another human being. Louis liked to stand back and enjoy the music, see the band. He didn’t understand how someone could get the full experience out of a show if they were focused on hitting the body next to them the entire time.

“They’re fucking crazy aren’t they?” Zayn asked, nodding at the crowd.

Louis nodded. “Crazy is an understatement. I mean, look at that guy over there.” He pointed to an abnormally tall blond near the barricades who had cleared out a small space for himself and had proceeded to throw himself in any direction possible.

Zayn laughed, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder as he craned his neck to see more of the crowd. Louis raised his camera and took another quick shot of the mass of people before dropping it back to his side. He sighed leaning onto Zayn for support as he stifled a yawn. It was getting late and all he really wanted to do was go home, put on his favorite pair of sweats and curl up onto the couch. He was growing tired of the late nights he spent editing photos and the crappy hardcore shows he was forced to attend for his job. Louis loved photography and, even though he had a tendency to get on his nerves from time to time, he loved worked working with Zayn as well. But Louis was really sick of working for a shitty music magazine that barely sold over five hundred copies each month.

“Look at that kid,” Zayn commented, pushing Louis off of him and pointing at curly head of hair off to the right.

Louis shot Zayn a glare before stepping to the side so he could get a better look at what Zayn was pointing at.

He was standing off to the side; arms raised high above his head which was thrown back as he appeared to be shouting out the lyrics to whatever song was being played at the top of his lungs. He was dressed in a plain, black T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and he wore a plain leather wristband on his right wrist. He looked like almost everybody else in the crowd, but somehow he was different.

“That kid is going fucking crazy, man,” Zayn added as the boy started throwing his head in every direction while he pushed his way toward the front of the crowd. Louis watched as he tapped a big, bulky guy in a black beanie on the shoulder. He shouted something in the guy’s ear and the next thing Louis knew the kid was being hoisted into the air and carried across the masses toward the barricades.

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of him if he tried.

“Isn’t that kid nuts?” Zayn asked. “I mean look at him!”

Louis didn’t say anything in response. He only lifted his camera and took shot after shot of the boy with the forest of brown curls. His camera clicked over and over as he was carried toward the stage, one fist pumping into the air as he shouted out lyric after lyric. Louis kept snapping pictures as he was lowered to the ground, as he proceeded to throw himself into a guy in a bright red T-shirt who then pushed the boy back. Louis got a shot of him grabbing the red shirt’s shoulders and pressing their foreheads together as they shouted out obscenities at the top of their lungs.

There was just something about him and Louis was dying to know his name.

“Well,” Zayn began, clapping Louis on the back. “Shows about to end and I gotta meet the band out by the bus. I’ll see you at work on Monday, alright?”

Louis nodded, never taking his eyes off of that boy in the pit. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll email you the photos tomorrow night; Maybe Sunday morning.”

“Cool. See you later.”

Louis turned around briefly to watch Zayn go before returning his attention to the crowd. He was still out there throwing himself every which way and shouting out curses at the top of his lungs. Louis wondered what made him love this so much; why this kid seemed to get off on bashing up his body and pressing himself up against the sweat slicked body of a total stranger.

He didn’t really give himself much time to dwell on it because before he knew it the vocalist was saying goodnight to the audience and throwing the mic onto the stage. If Louis wanted to have any chance at knowing this boy’s name he was going to have to move fast.

He draped the camera around his neck and rushed out the back door and moved toward the side exit of the club the band had been performing at. Most people tended to leave out this way and if that kid did, by some chance, decide to leave out the front door Louis would be able to see him from where he was standing.

It was a chilly night and, after fifteen minutes of waiting, Louis was beginning to wish he’d brought a thicker jacket. He rubbed his hands together and shoved them into his pockets as he kept his eyes trained on the exit. A few seconds later, he saw him.

He was wearing a grey beanie now, a few of his curls plastered to his forehead with sweat. His T-shirt was a little damp and Louis could tell he had a few bruises forming on his arms. But he looked happy and pleased with the way his night had gone and the smile he was wearing as he laughed along with the blond next to him made Louis’ heart skip a beat.

“Show was fucking brutal, man,” the blond said, running a hand through his hair. He pointed toward a car at the end of the lot. “You need a ride?”

The boy took a moment to think before shaking his head and uncapping his water bottle. “Nah,” he began before taking a long drink, his adams apple bobbing a little as he swallowed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I think I’m good. I don’t think I wanna go home just yet.”

The blond nodded, shaking his head a little. “I don’t even wanna know what you’re planning on doing with your night, Harry.” He started walking toward his car. “I’ll catch you later.”

Harry.

Louis tossed the name back and forth in his mind as he curiously eyed the boy in front of him. He finished off his water bottle and tossed into the trash before shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking a pebble back and forth on the ground.

“Hey.”

The word had come out of his mouth before Louis had time to register that he was speaking. Harry looked up at him, his eyes filled with confusion and a small amount of fear.

“Can I help you?”

Louis exhaled, the breath of air sounding more like a dry chuckle, as he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. “I uh…” He pointed back at the club. “I saw you in there earlier.”

Harry furrowed his brow and folded his arms across his chest. He glanced around the parking lot. “Okay… I don’t know what you’re getting at but—”

Louis stopped Harry before he had the chance to finish his sentence. “No, no. Nothing like that, I just—” He paused and held up his camera. “I work for this magazine, you know? We write about hardcore bands and stuff. I do photography there and I came to shoot for this article my partner and I are doing on White Chapel. I just… I saw you in the crowd earlier while I was getting pictures.”

Harry dropped his arms and eyed Louis curiously. He reached up and slid the beanie off of his head, dropping it to his side and using his other hand to run his fingers through his damp curls. “You were watching me?”

A blush crept onto Louis’ cheeks as he sheepishly looked down at his shoes. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back up at Harry. “Kind of… I guess.”

Under different circumstances Harry might have been a little turned off by the fact that Louis had been watching him for a good majority of the night. He probably would have told him to kindly fuck off and caught a bus home where he would spend the rest of his night lying in bed listening to that White Chapel album he’d bought the week before.

But Louis was pretty cute and Harry had nothing better to do with his night so he figured he may as well see where the night would take them.

“So you work for a magazine, huh?”

They didn’t talk much or for very long. Louis gave him a brief description of what he did at the magazine and Harry told him about how he worked at Kinkos and spent all of his money on concert tickets. The next thing they knew Harry was pressed up against the back wall of the club and Louis was mindlessly mouthing at the salty-sweet skin of his neck.

“Ah, fuck,” Harry sighed as his hands slipped into the back pocket of Louis’ jeans.

Louis hummed in response, his fingers slipping up the front of Harry’s shirt as he pressed his ass further into Harry’s hands. He nipped at Harry’s collarbone before kissing a trail up his neck, up to his jaw, and then kissed Harry hard on the lips as he forced his tongue into his mouth.

Louis didn’t do this often. This meeting guys at concerts and hooking up with them against the dirty back wall of a club. He didn’t hook up with people period, actually. Louis was more apt for monogamy. He liked things simple and one night stands and random hook-ups had a tendency to be messy with their mixed signals and the risk of contracting STDs.

Louis knew absolutely nothing about Harry aside from the fact that he worked at Kinkos and he needed a crash course on learning how to better manage his money.

Harry didn’t seem to mind the fact that he knew little to nothing about Louis though. He seemed perfectly content with knowing that his back was pressed against a brick wall that was probably covered in old chewing gum and other people’s semen. He didn’t seem to mind that Louis was working on the button of his jeans and that his hand was sneaking past the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Holy shit,” Harry groaned, tearing his lips from Louis’. His head lolled to the side as Louis squeezed him from within the confines of his underwear.

“This okay?” Louis mumbled, his lips once again finding the skin of Harry’s neck. He tasted like sweat and cigarette smoke and too close spaces.

Harry lifted his head again only for it to fall against the wall with a soft thump. “What do you think?” He responded as he began to gently thrust his hips into Louis’ hand.

Louis pressed himself tight against the length of Harry’s body, his hand still working against Harry in his underwear, as he began to grind his own erection against Harry’s thigh. He sighed shakily into Harry’s neck using his free hand to grip his hip as he moved his lips up to Harry’s ear.

“How about we take this to my car?” He suggested.

Harry lowered his gaze to meet Louis’ replying to the question with an eager nod of his head. “Okay.”

Louis had parked his car across the street at a McDonald’s because he hated crowds and he knew getting out of the cramped lot of the club would have been a nightmare after the show. He held tight on to Harry’s hand as they crossed the street, Harry’s belt making small jingling noises as they ran because he hadn’t bothered to do up his jeans.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry whispered against the back of Louis’ neck. His chest was pressed tight against Louis’ back, his arms firm around his waist, as Louis led the way toward his old Honda.

“Yeah?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

The conversation ended there as Louis unlocked the doors and allowed Harry to climb into the backseat. Neither of them really needed to say anything because before Louis could even follow him into the car Harry had already pulled his T-shirt over his head and was beginning to slide his jeans and underwear down his legs.

Louis chuckled at his eagerness as he shut the door to the backseat, tossed his camera onto the passenger’s seat in the front and began to undo his jeans as well. But, apparently, he was moving to slow for Harry’s liking. Louis had only gotten the button undone before Harry was kissing him and pulling of the jeans himself.

“Shit, Harry,” Louis groaned once his underwear had pooled around his knees and Harry had begun to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace.

“How do you know my name?” He asked as he bent over to suck one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth. He didn’t seem put off by the knowledge that Louis had learned his name without him giving the information out so much as he was curious to know how Louis had figured it out.

“Heard your friend say it,” Louis panted out, thrusting into Harry’s hand.

“Oh,” Harry replied, letting go of Louis’ length and climbing into his lap. He leaned over and pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his discarded jeans, extracting a small packet of lube and a condom. Harry wordlessly opened the condom and handed it over to Louis who hastily put it on and waited for further instruction. He was aching now and it felt like Harry was moving things along at a snail pace. But then Harry was quickly lubing Louis up before taking hold of him and positioning him at his entrance and everything seemed to be moving things along just fine.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis said breathlessly once the realization hit him. “Don’t you… don’t you need to prep yourself first?”

Harry only smiled because Louis really was a sweet guy and it made him sad to know that he’d probably never see him again after that night. “No. I’m fine. I just want you, okay?”

Louis didn’t bother with any further protest and just nodded his head. “Okay.”

Louis bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he sank down into his lap because he didn’t want to be too loud. He knew they were still in that McDonald’s parking lot and there were plenty of people just hanging around there because the show was over and they had nothing better to do.

Harry sighed out, content as he bottomed out, and threw his head back the way he had done at the show that night. Louis gripped tight at Harry’s lips and began to thrust up into him because he really couldn’t wait for Harry to adjust because this boy felt way too good around him.

“Shit, Harry,” Louis panted out leaning forward and pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to Harry’s chest.

Harry nodded, his hands firm on Louis’ shoulders as he met his thrusts. His mouth was hanging open, soft breathy sighs spilling past his lips. “Yeah…”

They stayed like that for a while, all breathless sighs and quiet groans. Louis admired the expanse of Harry’s neck whenever he threw his head back in a way that made him appear completely and totally free and without any inhibitions.

And that’s when Louis realized that it was exactly that quality that drew him to Harry in the first place.

But then he got that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he wasn’t going to last much longer and he forgot all about how free Harry seemed to be because all he really wanted to focus on was getting off.

“I’m close,” he mumbled into Harry’s chest.

“Okay,” Harry replied and slid a hand between their sweat slicked bodies to jerk himself off. “Go on.”

One, two, three more thrusts into Harry and Louis was gone, hands pressed tight into the skin of Harry’s back as an animalistic growl escaped his lips. Harry followed suit soon after, coming with a quiet sigh into Louis’s hair before slumping forward and resting his forehead against the backseat.

Once they came down from their respective highs Harry climbed out of Louis’ lap and reached down to grab his underwear. “You got any tissues or napkins in here? I’m covered in cum.”

Louis couldn’t help but to laugh as he opened the center console and grabbed some napkins he’d gotten from Wendy’s a few days earlier. He handed them over to Harry who responded with a quiet “thanks.”

Louis grabbed a few napkins for himself and wiped Harry’s cum off of his chest before reaching for his T-shirt and pulling it over his head. He then proceeded to pull on his jeans and underwear. The silence didn’t become awkward until they were both dressed and sitting the backseat not knowing what to say to the other person.

Usually Harry didn’t have to worry about these things because he tended to do these sorts of things in a bed. He usually had the option of waiting for the other guy to fall asleep so he could slip out, unnoticed, and go about his way.

But this was different. Louis was very much awake and waiting for Harry to say something; anything.

“Well…” Harry began. “This was uh… this was fun.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Fun.”

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck and moved to open the door on his side of the car. “I’m gonna go, okay?” He couldn’t help but to notice the disappointed look on Louis’s face but he didn’t say or do anything about it because, to be honest, he didn’t really know how.

“Okay,” Louis replied. “Maybe I’ll see you around or something.”

Harry shrugged and offered a small smile as he opened the door and climbed out of the car. He leaned over and peeked back into the car. “Maybe I’ll run into you at another show.”

Louis as Harry closed the door to the car. He craned his neck and looked out the back window to see Harry walking back in the direction of the club. He chuckled lightly to himself as he sank into the backseat.

“Maybe…”


End file.
